German patent DE102011085119B3, discloses differential transmissions. Thus, this document discloses a spur gear differential, comprising a planetary gear carrier and two sun gears, which can be rotated in relation to the planetary gear carrier, at least one friction disk and at least one spring means, which biases the sun gears relative to the planetary gear carrier. In this case the spring means is spring-mounted, on the one hand, against a sun gear or the planetary gear carrier and, on the other hand, against an axial bearing. The geometrical and functional features, Which are disclosed in the German patent, shall be considered to be incorporated herein.
An earlier application, which was filed by the applicant and which is not a prior publication, discloses a differential transmission in the form of a planetary gear transmission with at least one sun gear (wheel) and at least one planet carrier, which is arranged coaxially and rotatably to the sun gear (wheel). In this case a bearing sleeve is inserted between the at least one sun gear (wheel) and the planet carrier in such a way that the bearing sleeve has a supporting effect on the sun gear (wheel) axially and/or radially relative to the planet carrier.
The object of the disclosure is to provide a differential transmission that exhibits optimized lubrication and guide, low bearing play, optimized running characteristics, optimized utilization of the installation space and/or easy assembly. Furthermore, the wear resistance and the service life shall be improved, and the production costs and running noises, occurring in service, shall be reduced.